Prawda przychodzi nocą
by charlotte1989
Summary: Każdy ukrywa swoje obawy, swoją przeszłość, swoje troski i uczucia. Ale one prędzej czy później i tak każdego dopadną. TB&SB LS&DW AM&JH CS


**Prawda przychodzi nocą...**

Księżyc w pełni znów ukazał się nad Waszyngtonem. Atramentowe bezchmurne niebo eksponowało ziemskiego satelitę, a setki tysięcy ludzi spało skąpanych w jego poświacie nie bacząc na to, że tylko on jest świadkiem ich snów...

Doktor Lance Sweets przewracał się z boku na bok, a na jego twarzy malował się niepokój. Najwidoczniej coś w jego śnie nie dawało mu spokojnie spać i w końcu osiągnęło swój cel. Sweets zbudził się z czołem zroszonym zimnym potem i momentalnie wzdrygnął się na wspomnienie koszmaru, który nawiedzał go od lat. Mimo, że czasy których nie wspominał najlepiej, dawno minęły, Lance na nowo przeżywał je w swoich snach i zawsze budził się w momencie, kiedy jego pleców miała dotknąć drewniana rózga.

Dziś było podobnie, z małym wyjątkiem. We śnie nie był sam, tym razem towarzyszyła mu Daisy oraz przyjaciele. I już się nie bał. Czemu zatem obudził się wystraszony?

Młody terapeuta bał się, że znów zostanie sam, a oni znikną. Rozpłyną się jak senne marzenia.

Schował twarz w dłoniach, kiedy poczuł dotyk na swoich plecach i usłyszał cichy głos.

- Spokojnie, Lance, jestem tutaj. – Daisy ścisnęła jego ramię, a on spojrzał na nią i wiedział, że mówi prawdę. I nie chodziło tylko o obecność fizyczną.

* * *

><p>Angela Montenegro spała snem spokojnym. Nie męczyły jej koszmary, wręcz przeciwnie. Jej sen był niczym bajka, był urzeczywistnieniem jej pragnień, o których marzyła jeszcze jakiś czas temu, a które znikły kiedy z jej życia odszedł Hodgins.<p>

Ale teraz powróciły ze zdwojoną siłą i męczyły ją. Ta radość i szczęście, które odczuwała we śnie, były nie do zniesienia. Przecież teraz miała Wendella, była szczęśliwa. A jednak...

Obrazy jej samej i Jacka przewijały się przez głowę Angeli niczym klatki filmu, ukazując wszystkie ich szczęśliwe chwile oraz momenty, o których tyle razy marzyła. Na palcu błyszczała obrączka, a w oddali słychać było śmiech dzieci.

Angela Montenegro zbudziła się dusząc cichy szloch w poduszkę.

* * *

><p>Jack Hodgins nie spał. Nie mógł spać, nie potrafił jak kiedyś zatracić się we śnie, bo jego podświadomość przywoływała jej obraz. Próbował być z innymi kobietami, ale nic nie mógł poradzić na to, że w każdej z nich doszukiwał się jej cech. Bo to ona była zawsze, tylko Angela. A dzisiejszy sen to potwierdził.<p>

On i ona jako małżeństwo, z małymi dziećmi wokół nich. Kiedyś sądził, że to tylko kwestia czasu, ale potem wszystko się zmieniło. Spieprzył sprawę, oboje ją spieprzyli. Ale ten sen... Był taki realny, pełen radości i był najlepszym co mu się ostatnio przyśniło. A mimo to, obudził się. Nie chciał tego przeżywać, nie chciał cierpieć i roztrząsać tego, co mogłoby się wydarzyć, gdyby sprawy potoczyły się inaczej.

* * *

><p>Doktor Camille Saroyan o niczym nie śniła. Zazwyczaj. Jej marzenia senne, jeżeli już się pojawiały, były prozaiczne i najczęściej związane z pracą. Ale tej nocy było inaczej.<p>

Samotność dała o sobie znać. Ale Cam nie przeżywała tego snu jak koszmaru. Ze spokojem na twarzy przyjmowała to, co podsuwała jej wyobraźnia. Krótkie, ale szczęśliwe chwile z Seeley'em Boothem, namiętną noc z Graysonem Barassą, oraz obrazy człowieka, z którym miała ułożyć sobie życie a mimo to odeszła od niego. Czy wszystko potoczyłoby się inaczej gdyby wtedy została?

Na to pytanie nie znała odpowiedzi.

* * *

><p>Temperance Brennan znów marzyła. Jej sny były zaprzeczeniem logicznego życia jakie prowadziła. Zawsze były barwne i Bones zatracała się w nich doszczętnie, zapominając o rzeczywistości jaka przychodziła rankiem, który zabierał ze sobą sny.<p>

Dzisiejszy sen odbiegał jednak od normy. Mimo Bootha, która uśmiechał się do niej w ten charakterystyczny sposób, ona czuła że coś jest nie tak. Jego oczy były smutne i jakby zmartwione. Nie świeciły blaskiem, który tak dobrze znała. Chciała do niego podejść, dowiedzieć się o co chodzi, ale z każdym jej krokiem Seeley się oddalał. Wyciągnęła rękę, by go zatrzymać. On zrobił to samo. Czuła niemoc nie mogąc dosięgnąć jego dłoni, ale biegła dalej nie poddawała się bo to nie leżało w jej naturze.

Złapała jego dłoń, tym samym budząc się ze snu.

* * *

><p>Seeley Booth spał snem niespokojnym. Koszmary z dzieciństwa powróciły i męczyły go, co rusz podsuwając obrazy, których istnienie agent już dawno wymazał z pamięci. Niczym w kalejdoskopie w jego śnie pojawiała się wykrzywiona w grymasie złości twarz ojca, smutne oczy matki, wystraszony Jared. Seeley niemal czuł fizyczny ból, który był upamiętnieniem bólu z dzieciństwa. Czuł strach jaki towarzyszył, kiedy ojciec wracał do domu pijany, a jednocześnie ogromną niemoc, że nie może nic zrobić, by go powstrzymać.<p>

I nagle wszystko znikło, tak szybko jak się pojawiło.

Booth otworzył oczy i zobaczył anioła. Ona była jego aniołem. Poczuł ciepło jej dłoni.

- Wszystko w porządku? - zapytała Temperance. W jej oczach agent dostrzegł troskę. Nigdy na nikogo nie patrzyła w ten sposób.

Seeley dotknął dłonią jej policzka i uśmiechnął się.

- Teraz już tak – odparł.

Bones odwzajemniła uśmiech i wtuliła się w silne ramiona agenta. Ich oddechy złapały równy rytm, a serca zaczęły bić jakby były jednym.

Księżyc powoli ustępował miejsca słońcu, które wynurzało się zza linii horyzontu odganiając ciemność nocy. Nastawał nowy dzień, a z nim budziły się postanowienia i nadzieje na lepszą przyszłość. Bo to rzeczywistości, a nie senne marzenia, kształtowała życie. A tego dnia wiele osób zamierzało zmierzyć się ze swoimi snami i wyjść im na przeciw.

Jack Hodgins spojrzał na Angelę Montenegro, która uśmiechnęła się do niego. Camile Saroyan weszła do Instytutu Jeffersona z postanowieniem, że więcej czasu będzie poświęcać sobie. A Seeley Booth i Temperance Brennan jak gdyby nigdy nic pojechali na kolejne miejsce zbrodni, by udowodnić towarzyszącemu im Sweetsowi, że ich związek wcale nie pogorszył ich partnerstwa.

Dzień jak co dzień, ale jakże innym dla każdego z nich.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN**: Opowiadanie zostało napisane wyłącznie w celach rozrywkowych i nie czerpię żadnych korzyści majątkowych z tego tytułu. :)_


End file.
